More Romans?
by Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon
Summary: Set a few weeks after Giant war. No Calypso. Set during Origins of Olympus(book4). Join our favorite PJ characters and many others to the Roman world! A new set of Romans. Not Camp Jupiter. Percabeth. Jasper(eww.). Frazel. Solangelo. Much more. Sorry if my summary sucks. Was never good at writing them. Anyway, read and see for yourself if you like it or not! Thank you! On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a crossover of the books series', Pegasus by Kate O'Hearn and Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan. So... yeah. Also, sorry if my spelling for names sucks. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Pegasus. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

Olympus(Third Person)

"Gah!" Apollo groaned. It was getting worse. Ever since Apollo died in the Roman world, well, things haven't been the same. Apollo has been in great pain, pain that no god should ever feel. But Apollo wasn't the only one. Hermes and Hephaestus were also hurting, for their Roman forms have died as well, but no one was hurting as greatly as Apollo, for his Roman form was a sheer mirror image of himself in Greek.

"What do we do? They get worse each and every day that passes," said Artemis, Apollo's twin sister. Even though on most occasions Artemis wouldn't give a skatá for Apollo's well being, she was frantic and worrying deeply for her twin brother.

"There is only one thing we can do," said Zeus with an unsteady voice. He too was concerned for his children and siblings. And as his Roman side is dying, he was hurting as well. "We must inform the demigods and ask them to send their best. There is a war going on. I can sense it. They are at war with an army unlike any other. They are facing the Nirads, ruthless killing machines with four arms whose only desire is to kill. We must send a quest immediately. We will send the chosen demigods through the Solar Stream to the other Olympus to try and stop Saturn's weapon. A weapon that causes the Olympians to age. The Nirads are trying to age us to our death. I fear that Pegasus will also soon die. The loss will be very great indeed." Zeus's voice was so grave, no one dared to oppose.

"Then we shall send the quest. Who shall go and fetch the demigods?" asked Athena.

"Hah. I wanna go. Maybe I can beat that little punk up before they go..." said Ares dreamily. He SOOOO wanted to get revenge on that brat.

"NO!" The Olympians screeched as one. The knew that no matter what, they could NOT let Ares go, he was just too... unreliable.

"I will go," came the soft voice of Artemis. She couldn't bear it any longer. She knew that she was the one who must go and fetch the demigods. Athena nodded.

"Yes, it would be a wise choice to send Artemis. Go, sister. And do not fear. We will watch over him. Apollo will be fine." Artemis nodded and with a flash of golden light, she was gone. Zeus made an audible sigh.

"I hope you are correct, dear daughter."

Camp Half-Blood(Percy's POV)

"My grandma, oh yes, my grandma, every day now, puts on armor and kills. A fighting machine she really is so stay out of her way? I will." everyone sang. We were in the amphitheater and doing out nightly sing along. Everyone was having an awesome time when a golden light began to fill the room. Everyone knew that this meant the arrival of a God or Goddess so we all knew to look away and shield our eyes. When the light died down, the God that was standing there was at the bottom of our expectant list.

"Lady Artemis! What an honor. How can we be of service to you?" asked Chiron. Of course. Leave it to Chiron to make things sound cheerful. Even when the look on Lady Artemis' face clearly stated otherwise.

"I have come with the news of a quest. The Gods themselves have commanded it. You all know of the Romans, correct?" she addresses the room. Everyone nodded. We all knew of Camp Jupiter. In fact, it's Praetors were currently in the amphitheater. As if to state that exact point, Leo bolted up and shouted,

"YUP! IN FACT, PRAETOR RAMIREZ IS IN DA HOUSE! TEAM LEO!" then, of course, everyone shouted,

"SHUT UP, LEO!" and we all laughed. Lady Artemis continued once Leo was seated.

"Well, they are only one set of mythological beliefs. There is another set, one that is preparing for war as we speak. They are facing an army that even the Gids cannot defeat. In fact, the Roman Gods Vulcan and Mercury have already died. Alongside my brother and Jupiter is dying as we speak." everyone gasped at this. Apollo? Dead? How did we not know of this earlier? And Gods couldn't die. Could they? My thoughts were spoken by somebody else.

"You mean Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, and Zeus? That is not possible. For one, if they were dead and dying, then the campers descended from each respective God would know of it. And two, Gods can't die," inferred(Whoah! Annabeth is rubbing off on me!) Fiona, daughter of Hades. Artemis only sighed.

"You are partially correct. The Gods are dying the Roman world so technically, their Roman forms have died. But the Greeks are still suffering. And though, yes, Gods normally can't die, the enemy has obviously somehow found a way to surpass this rule. And for that, this quest has been decided. 20 children of the Gods shall go to the Roman Olympus and later on go to Titus, which is basically the Roman equivalent to Tartarus, where the battle will be held later on." she let that sink in.

"NO WAY!" Annabeth and I screamed in unison. NO WAY were we going back to Tartarus. We've had enough of that place already. Another sigh from Artemis.

"Do not worry. It will not harm you in any way. This Tartarus is different. It is an actual prison world and nothing there can harm you. Except for the monsters, of course. The air is breathable and the ground is sufficiently smooth. And Tartarus' atmosphere does not wane your energy," Artemis explained.

"But we just finished a war with Gaea! Can't the Gods handle this one?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no, Perseus. 20 children of the Gods shall go and those 20 have already been decided. If your name is called, please come forward to the center stage. Once all 20 are gathered, we will leave for Olympus. Perseus Jackson!" of course. Why not send me on another quest? It's not like I've already been through two wars! I sighed and got from my seat, making my way to the central stage. Artemis continued.

"Annabeth Chase! Jason Grace! Piper McLean! Leo Valdez!-" she was cut off as Leo spoke up.

"Oh yeah! Bad Boy Supreme, Supersized McSchizzle, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, all da ladies' man is in da house!"

"SHUT UP LEO!" everybody, including myself, yelled. Leo just smirked and waltzed over to me. I shook my head. Once again, Artemis continued.

"Frank Zhang! Hazel Levesque! Thalia Grace! Nico Di Angelo! Reyna Avillo Ramirez Arellano! Lou Ellen! Fiona Liu! Jayden Pepler! Renee Sun! Travis and Connor Stoll! Will Solace! Chris Rodriquez! Clarisse La Rue! And lastly, Tyson of the Cyclopes Army!" Everyone was present so we obeyed our given orders and walked up to Artemis.

"Now, please link hands." We did and with another flash of gold, we disappeared, on our way to Olympus, on our way to new Romans, on our way to another war.

 **A/N: Right. So now that that's done, I think you might want to know the Goldy parent of the demigods, just in case. Especially my own characters, Fiona, Jayden, and Renee.**

 **Percy: Son of Poseidon**  
 **Annabeth: Daughter of Athena**  
 **Jason: Son of Jupiter**  
 **Piper: Daughter of Aphrodite**  
 **Leo: Son of Hephaestus**  
 **Frank: Son of Mars**  
 **Hazel: Daughter of Pluto**  
 **Thalia: Daughter of Zeus**  
 **Nico: Son of Hades**  
 **Reyna: Daughter of Bellona**  
 **Lou Ellen: Daughter of Hecate**  
 **Fiona: Daughter of Hades**  
 **Jayden: Son of Apollo**  
 **Renee: Daughter of Athena**  
 **Travis: Son of Hermes**  
 **Connor: Son of Hermes**  
 **Will: Son of Apollo**  
 **Chris: Son of Hermes**  
 **Clarisse:: Daughter of Ares**

 **So that's all folks! Until next time! Peace out.**

 **DamHotDog**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Chapter 2 of this fan-fiction! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. Do you like the plot so far? If you haven't figured it out so far, the Demigods and Tyson are going back in Time to help Emily Jacobs, Joel DeSilva, and the gods in the war between the Nirads. Enjoy!**

* * *

Olympus(Third Person)

A flash of golden light filled the throne room. Artemis has arrived.

"I have brought the desired persons." Said Artemis. She looked only to the floor, not wanting to see Apollo in his weakened state.

"Thank you, Artemis. I assume you all know why you have been called here?" Zeus addresses to the Demigods and Cyclops. The Demigods all nodded.

"Wonderful." Said Zeus, but it sure didn't sound it. "We shall begin immediately. You do not need to worry about food or clothing. They have all that you need there. Also, do not hesitate to state your reasoning for being there and when introducing yourselves. But make sure that you introduce those with a fallen parent last." The Demigods nodded once again. They knew that it must be hard for the other people.

"Alright then. Let us begin."

* * *

Hazel's POV

Hecate stepped forward, both staffs in hand. She gave me a stiff smile, along with another directed toward Lou Ellen. Then, she started chanting in another, much older, version of Ancient Greek. Lavender most began to form around us, spiraling. It soon closed off at the top, entrapping us in a green dome. I felt my feet lift off of the ground as we were leaving Olympus, leaving our time period. I wonder how Percy and Annabeth feel, going back to Tartarus. Sure, Artemis assured them that it was like Elysium compared to our Tartarus, but I don't think that the seemed quite so convinced. With that final thought, though, my world of vision turned black.

-TIME SKIP-

* * *

Emily's POV

Jupiter lay in his bed. His skin was dry and leathery, and he was deathly pale. He looked like he had aged a thousand years since Emily had seen him last. His grey beard was white and thin, and his eyes were sunken in a face too wrinkled to recognize.

"Father!" Diana pushed past Emily and ran up to Jupiter's bed. "What has happened to you?"

Jupiter opened his eyes wearily. They were covered in a white film; he was completely blind.

"Emily," he rasped. "I must speak with Emily."

"I'm here," Emily said softly. Pegasus was behind her and reluctantly followed her up to the bed. He neighed and shook his head, greatly disturbed by the sight of the leader of Olympus looking so frail.

Emily reached for Jupiter's hand. "I'm right here. Please let me heal you."

"You cannot," Jupiter said. "I am not ill. I am old. We are all growing old. not even your powers can stop the ravages of time. Listen to me. Soon, they shall arrive. Diana, my daughter, your other form shall arrive soon with 20 others. You know what to do. Emily, listen to them. They are very powerful. More powerful than you, even. Listen to the children of me, Neptune, and Pluto. They will help."

"Who?" Emily asked. "Who is coming? Why?"

"All shall be explained in time. They should arrive any moment now."

As if to prove his point, Holden light began to fill the room. Jupiter told Joel and I to avert our eyes. We did as we were told. When the light faded, I looked back to where the light seemed to originate from. What I saw was not what I expected.

About 20 teenagers were standing there looking confused. They radiated pure power. A small girl, around the age of 8 stepped up.

"Hello, Diana. Or should I say, myself." What? What does she mean? Diana only nodded.

"To you as well, Artemis."

Then one of the boys, a tall boy with blonde hair and shocking electric blue eyes, stepped up exclaiming, "Father!" And ran up to Jupiter and took his hands in his own. Who was this boy? And why did he think that Jupiter was his father?

"Hello, Jason, my son. It is great to finally see you again, so to speak." Jupiter was smiling while Jason had tears streaming down his face. "What has happened? I only just saw Zeus. He was hurting, but fine." Jupiter chuckled.

"Yes, that is because I am dying. Do not deny it, my son. Listen, that girl," he pointed at me and Jason turned to look. "Emily, she is our flame. Protect her at all costs. She cannot die. If she does, all is lost." Jason nodded.

"Is she one of us?" He asked. What? What does he mean, 'one of us'?

No, she is not. But she can heal others, like Perseus. But only those with godly blood. So she can heal you, but only partly. You may want to see her first, then go to Perseus when you are in need of help."Once again, Jason nodded.

"I can't leave you, father."

"You can and you must, my son. I know that you all have been through a lot. Especially Perseus and Annabeth. Explain to Emily about everything. Do it quickly, for you then need to go to Greece, to the Temple of Poseidon. Find my treasure box, find the weapon that is causing us to rapidly age, and destroy it. Go, go now! Go, before it is too late. Emily and Joel," he pointed at Joel. "will show you how to get there. They will go along with you. Think this as another quest, but with many more companions. Go now, my son. But first, explain who and what you are, why you are here, and that you are here to help. Tell them what is happening. Tell them everything then go." And with that, Jupiter closed his eyes and his body went slack. Jason let out a cry of agony. Then a girl with spiky black hair and Jason's blue eyes ran up to him, tears streaming down her face and rushed to soothe him.

"It's okay, it's okay. It'll be alright." She kept saying over and over. Eventually, Jason stopped crying and another girl with choppy brown hair came over and Jason hugged her. I decided to cut to the chase.

"What did he mean? Explain what? Who are you people?" Jason looked at me with sadness in his eyes, sadness and pain. He then said, "You have heard and interacted with the Roman gods and goddesses. Now, we have heard and interacted with the Greek gods and goddesses. I believe that it may be time for some introductions?" His last sentence seemed like a question as he looked at another boy with Sea green eyes and messy, raven black hair. I guess this is their leader.

The guy's eyes were so wild and... confusing. If you took a quick glance at them, they would remind you of a calm beach, the perfect kind, with no litter or sea waste. But if you looked deeper into them, you could see immense pain and sadness, even more so than Jason's eyes. Oh yes, much more by far. The boy sighed.

"Of course Jason. Let's get going then." The boy then looked at me and Joel and the other Olympians in the room. When he saw Pegasus, though, he looked shocked. I turned to look at Pegasus and gasped at the scene. Pegasus was bowing low to the newcomer and started nickering. The other boy looked dazed.

"Oh, no no no. Please, don't call me lord. It makes me feel old." What? Lord? Why would Pegasus call this guy his lord? Pegasus doesn't even call ME lord! Pegasus got up and stayed quiet, but you could see in his eyes that he held a deep respect for the boy.

"Now then, back to introductions, should we give full titles?" He looked at the blonde girl who had stormy grey eyes that looked as if they were calculating your every move and the best way to take you down.

"Yes. It's best if they know everything," she replied.

"All right then. I'm Percy-." he was cut off by the blonde girl jabbing him in the ribs. "-okay, fine Annabeth! My name is Perseus Jackson, slayer of the Minotaur, twice, retriever of Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness, retriever of the Golden Fleece, rescuer of Artemis, one of the few who have gotten the approval of the Hunters of Artemis, including Her Ladyship herself, bearer of Atlas' curse, survivor of the Labyrinth, witness of Ogygia, bearer of the Achilles Heel, one of the few who have been granted godhood but the only one who turned it down, leader in the Battle of Manhattan, slayer of Time, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, one of the Seven, surviving witness of Tartarus, slayer of Polybotes, Hyperion, Medusa, and many more, defeater of Iapetus, Gaia, Ares, Hades, Kronos, Nyx, the Furies, Polyphemus, skeleton warriors, the Manticore, the Nemean Lion, Arai, empousai, gorgons, telkhines, and many more, the Bane of Monsters, brother of Tyson, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus twice over, closer of the Doors of Death, demigod son of Poseidon, and lastly, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase." he finished, though he seemed prouder of his last comment than anything else. But... wow. He has such a long title! I wonder about the others... the blonde girl with the grey eyes spoke up.

"Annabeth Chase, Heroine of Olympus, survivor of the Labyrinth, one of the Seven, retriever of the Golden Fleece, bearer of Atlas' curse, follower of the Mark of Athena, retriever of the Athena Parthenos, surviving witness of Tartarus, demigod daughter of Athena, and girlfriend of Perseus Jackson." this was the blonde girl with the grey eyes.

"Jason Grace, Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, boyfriend of Piper McLean, and-." his voice cracked at this. "-demigod son of Jupiter." said the blonde boy that was talking to Jupiter only moments before. I was shocked. Him? Jupiter's son? Impossible!

"Piper McLean, Heroine of Olympus, one of the Seven, demigod daughter of Aphrodite, and girlfriend of Jason Grace." this was the girl with choppy brown hair.

"Leo Valdez, Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, builder of the Argo II, finder of Ogygia twice, demigod son of Hephaestus, and boyfriend of Calypso." this boy looked sort of like a Latino Elf. He was short, had slightly pointed ears, and was covered in grime and soot.

"Frank Zhang, Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, demigod son of Mars, descendant of Poseidon, boyfriend of Hazel Levesque." this was an Asian boy that had a buff body, but his baby-like face ruined it. And a son of Mars? How? That guy is too crazy to ever mate with anyone! Mars, I mean. Not Frank.

p"Hazel Levesque, Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, demigod daughter of Pluto, girlfriend of Frank Zhang." a girl with chocolate colored hair, dark skin, and golden eyes said. Huh. A daughter of Pluto. I'll have to ask him later why he didn't tell me.

"Thalia, Hero of Olympus, Hunter of Artemis, demigod daughter of Zeus, girlfriend of none." This was the girl that shared Jason's eyes.

"Nico Di Angelo, Hero of Olympus, The Ghost King, surviving witness of Tartarus, demigod son of Hades, boyfriend of Will Solace." The boy was dressed completely in black and he looked as if he was pure darkness. And did he say Will? Is he seriously gay?

"Will Solace, Hero of Olympus, participator of the Battle of Manhattan, demigod son of Apollo, boyfriend of Nico Di Angelo." So he really is gay. Okay. Well, this was a blond boy with calm blue eyes. Not the shockingly electric ones that Jason and Thalia have, though.

"Reyna Avillo Ramirez-Arellano, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, restorer of the Athena Parthenos, demigod daughter of Bellona." This was a girl with hard brown eyes and long brown hair that was braided. And a daughter of Bellona? Why do I not know these things?

"Lou Ellen, participator of the Battle of Manhattan, demigod daughter of Hecate." Hecate? As in Trivia? Okay. This girl was goth like and she had short hair that was dyed green.

"Fiona Liu, participator of the Battle of Manhattan, The Ghost Queen, demigod daughter of Hades." This was a tall Asian girl with dark brown eyes and waist length brown hair. Another child of Hades? This is getting out of hand.

"Jayden Pepler, participator of the Battle of Manhattan, the Ultimate Healer, demigod son of Apollo." This was a stout boy which blonde hair and the same kind of eyes that Will has. I guess they get that from Apollo.

"Renee Sun, participator of the Battle of Manhattan, Smartest Battle Strategist, demigod daughter of Athena." This was another Asian girl with Fiona's brown eyes, but she had longer hair and it was blacker.

"Travis Stoll, participator of the Battle of Manhattan, demigod son of Hermes, twin brother of Connor Stoll, boyfriend of Katie Gardner." This was a tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a wicked grin that he shared with the boy next to him. You could tell that they were troublemakers. The boy that he shared the grin with was almost identical to Travis, except Travis was taller.

"Connor Stoll, participant of the Battle of Manhattan, demigod son of Hermes, twin brother of Travis Stoll." Yup. Definitely troublemakers.

"Chris Rodriquez, participator of the Battle of Manhattan, survivor of the Labyrinth, demigod son of Hermes, boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue." This was another boy that looked like the Stoll brothers, except that he was more buff and taller and his hair was a darker shade of brown.

"Clarisse La Rue, participator of the Battle of Manhattan, survivor of the Labyrinth, demigod daughter of Ares, girlfriend of Chris Rodriquez." This was a girl that looked a lot like Annabeth, except she had brown hair and brown eyes and her eyes held the look of war as if she was anticipating a fight.

"Yeah so, um, actually, we have one more member of our crew," said Percy.

"Percy, are you sure this is a good idea? They might attack him!" said Annabeth.

"What? Who? Why would we attack anyone?" I asked. Why would I attack someone I just met? Percy sighed and motioned for somebody I didn't see before to come over.

"This is my half-brother, Tyson. He's a cyclops."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all for now folks! Sorry for the cliffy, but if I didn't end it here, I'd end up continuing it until I'm exhausted! So yeah. Hope you liked it! = D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Nothing special. Short chapter, sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: How much do you think I own? If you said anything above nothing, you are a total βλάκας.**

* * *

Emily's POV

The first words that I thought of when Percy said the word "Cyclopes" were: evil, not nice, terrible, and KILL. I had a sudden instinct to kill him so I obeyed. I summoned my powers to form a big burst of flames, more than enough o penetrate Tyson's fireproof skin.

As the flames flew toward Tyson, Percy looked at the Latino kid, Leo. They seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes.

When Leo looked back to the flames, they were almost to Tyson. He sighed and flicked his wrist and... my flames flew off course! Impossible! But what I just saw was an example of the impossible be possible.

None of the "Demigods" looked dazed by this as if it was a natural occurrence. In fact if anything, Tyson looked cheerful rather than gloomy that I had just attempted to kill him. He then said,

"Hello. My name is Tyson, general of Daddy's Cyclopes army, brother of Percy Jackson." He was almost literally bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. I wonder how and why he wasn't infuriated by my attempt to kill him. It was just... it was just plain ODD.

"Where is daddy? Daddy said to see him for special present for Tyson and brother." Daddy? Who was his dad?

"Oh, daddy is Poseidon. Or Neptune as you call him here." Okay. Wait, did I just say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did." Percy pointed out. "Anyway, we so need to see our father as so all the other Demigods and their parents." I nodded.

"Tell me your parents again? Other than Jupiter?" I asked Percy. He asked me if I meant the romans or the Greeks. I told him that the romans would be preferable. He replied,

"Neptune , Pluto, Apollo, Vulcan, Venus, Mars, Minerva, Bellona, Trivia, and Mercury." I nodded and called out all of the names. Almost instantly, 10 figures emerged and asked what I wanted. I told them,

"Your children are here. They wish to welcome and greet you."They went over to the Demigods and immediately, Neptune said,

"Hello Percy, my son! What's up?" Thalia laughed and said,

"My dad! Hey Nico, what's down?" Everyone turned to look at Nico.

"Honestly, Thalia. My dad."

"You just love that; don't you?" asked Annabeth.

"Yup," said Thalia, popping on the "p".

"I love it and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Everyone burst out laughing and rolling on the floor, howling in laughter.

It was almost as if this happened quite often, and that they were used to it. The floor started shaking.

"Did. You. Just. Make. A. Joke. About. Where. I. Live?" asked Pluto, with a deathly calm voice. It was odd. Pluto usually didn't act like this. Nico and Hazel laughed.

"Chill dad. It's nothing to raise the dead about," Nico said.

"Yes, father. I think that we would all be grateful if you would just, um, Nico, what word did you use? Oh, yes. 'Chill'. Okay dad? C-H-I-L-L. It would be very nice if you didn't kill us all and end our quest before it was even started. Oh, and for what it's worth, thank you for the notepad and colored pencils that you gave me when I was young. Before I died," continued Hazel. What? She had died before? Who was this girl? No- who were these PEOPLE?

The ground stopped shaking as Pluto calmed. Then he laughed. A real, hearty, laugh. Just moments ago, he seemed angrier than ever before. Now he looked happier than ever before.

"Of course, Hazel. And you are most welcome. Now, what brings you..." he counted the demigods. "19 Demigods and one Cyclops to Olympus?"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know! Really really short chapter. I'm sorry but I have** writers **block and also I have to cope with about 12 tests a week at school! Ugh! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'll try to make up all lost work next chapter. Gimme ideas, please!**


	4. Writing Prompt Challenge(s)

Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. But don't fret! I am not discontinuing or abandoning this story whatsoever. This is just something for a little fun.

Okay so if you haven't read the title of this chapter, this is a writing prompt challenge. There will be multiple prompts to choose from. When you choose one and write it, send me a PM telling me which prompt you chose and what the title of your story is. Or you can tell me in a review. If you are a guest that wants to do one, choose a one-shot prompt and write it in a review. Or you can do stories. And do it in the reviews. I don't care.

One-Shot Prompts

PROMPT 1

Make a one-shot of Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games. The requirements are as follows:

-Katniss must be already married with Peeta for years

-Must be during Peeta's funeral

-Katniss must be at least 60 years old

-Percy must be someone from District 4

-Percy must be a really close friend of Katniss from the rebellion

-Percy must be at the funeral comforting Katniss

PROMPT 2

Make a one-shot of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. The requirements are as follows:

-Percy must be in the same year as Harry

-Must be during the Battle of Hogwarts

-Hermione must be really close with Percy

-Must be the part where Voldemort declares Harry's death

-Percy must step forward, make a speech like Neville, and die in some non-cliché way

-Hermione must weep for Percy

PROMPT 3

Make a one-shot of Percy Jackson and the Avengers. The requirements are as follows:

-Must be on Percy having claustrophobia

-Along the lines of Anna575's Claustrophobic

-Cannot be the same plot

Story Prompts

PROMPT 1

Make a fan fiction about a fanfiction! Choose any crossover of Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Young Justice, Pegasus Kate O'Hearn or Avengers. Requirements are as follows:

-PERCY JACKSON MUST BE ONE SIDE OF THE STORY THE OTHER IS WHICHEVER OF THE ABOVE YOU WISH.

-Must have at least twice as many words if your story has 9 or fewer k words. (Thousand) if it has 10k or more, at least that many.

-Perseus must be one of the characters

-IF you choose Young Justice, must include:

*Percy Jackson

*Dick/Richard Grayson/Robin

*Kaldur/Aqualad

*Diana/Wonder Woman

*Percy goes to Gotham

-IF you choose Hunger Games, must include:

*Katniss Everdeen

*Percy Jackson

*Percy must be from CHB on a quest

*NO OC'S

*Percy must participate in Hunger Games

-IF you choose Harry Potter, must include:

*Harry Potter

*Percy Jackson

*4th year(Goblet of Fire) or up

*Percy joins Fred and George for pranks

*Percy goes to Hogwarts

-IF you choose Pegasus(by Kate O'Hearn), must include:

*Pegasus

*Emily Jacobs

*Neptune(the god)

*Percy Jackson

*4th book(Origins of Olympus) or when Emily is a Xan

*Percy goes to Emily's world

-IF you choose Avengers, must include:

*Tony Stark/Iron Man

*Peter Parker/Spider-Man

*Percy Jackson

*Percy goes to Avengers

That's all I got for now. Have fun!

DamHotDog


	5. Discontinued

Hi guys. This isn't an update. I'm not going to soften this blow - I'm discontinuing all of these stories except for Percy The Unknown. The reason for this is because I have sort of gotten bored of the story ideas. Also, I am quitting Fanfiction. I will continue to read stories, but I will no longer write. If you wish to read more of my writing, I am now on . My username is DamHotDog and I currently have two stories up: Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC and All I Wanted Was a Normal Life. I'll give you guys the summaries if you want to read them.

* * *

Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC:

Okay, so this is just one of the "ask the -" stories. You can ask a question for any PJ character (all books, no Kane Chronicles. Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase is fine as long as it is only from the first book) or characters! Same for Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, and Avengers! I have read all HP(including the Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) and HG books. If it is a Marvel question, it can only be from Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain America: Civil War, and Black Panther(2018). If it is a DC question, it can be from anywhere. I have only watched the Netflix series of YJ and JL, but I have read enough fanfic to know about Jason, Damian, and Tim. I also have a lot of funny YJ and JL pics on my desktop. Mostly batfam. I might put a few in for each chappy. So... yeah. Ask away, y'all! Truth or dare is also allowed! (not the movie, plz. I have only seen the trailer and it gives me the creeps.)

* * *

All I Wanted Was a Normal Life:

Persephone had a mortal friend by the name Bruce Wayne. She met him in Gotham the night his parents died. They became the best of friends until the Gods just had to separate them. Persephone, or Percy, as she prefers to be called, told Bruce of her heritage and told him that she wouldn't live past 16.

After Percy leaves for the last time, Bruce is heartbroken, knowing that he won't see her beautiful smile, hear her melodic laugh, or get lost in her wondrous sea-green eyes ever again. He sets off on a journey and becomes the Batman in her honor. He adopts Richard "Dick" Grayson and they become the Dynamic Duo. But no matter what Bruce does, he can never get over his first true love.

Percy is relieved that she didn't die in the Titan war. But with reconstruction and new campers coming like a flood, she can never find the time to visit Bruce. When she finally does, though, Hera kidnaps her and the Giant War begins. Reconstruction fills up Percy's schedule once again. This time, though, Percy needs to help campers from CHB and CJ get over the grief of war. Percy knows that she can't leave yet, as she is their leader and if she leaves, the Camps will break down into Chaos.

It isn't until her 27th birthday that she finds the time to visit Bruce, where he is already 31 years of age.

Her visit, though, is delayed as the Joker kidnaps her and puts her through two years of torture as bait for Bats.

As Percy is about to die from a bomb, Spider-Man from an alternate universe helps her.

Will Bruce ever see the love of his life ever again? Will Dick get an adoptive mother? Will Peter be able to make a new life here in this alternate dimension? Will Percy be able to move on from what the Joker did to her?

Only time can tell.

Oh wow, you guys. I just realized that everything in this could literally be my first chapter. Ha! Anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot!

* * *

So there you have it! That's all, you guys. I'm really sorry, please understand. Percy The Unknown should be up soon! Also, all stories(including Percy The Unknown for fanfiction writes only, not if you're on wattpad. All other stories may be adopted for wattpad) are now up for adoption! Just PM me. My profile will still exist, I'll just not be active.

Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon


End file.
